The Ancient Prophecy
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Due to her dead parents' wish, Selene Tsuki goes to Hogwarts as a fifth year transfer student. There, she'll meet new friends, love, and an anicent prophecy that will change her life as she knows it forever...
1. The Transfer

The Ancient Prophecy

Chapter 1: The Transfer

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or Sailor Moon.

Warnings: 

1. AU in Sailor Moon

2. OCCness in some characters.

3. No plot yet.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

~ settings ~

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%

~ Japan ~

"Miss Tsuki, please report to the Headmistress's Office now," said a short, bald man with beady black eyes behind think glasses, a serious look in his chubby face.

Several eyes stared at a girl sitting near the window. Mutters and whispers filled the air.

The girl glanced at the small man and nodded her head. She then placed her quill besides a roll of parchment, got up and walked towards the door. As she stopped in front of it, the door magical opened by itself.

The door instantly closed as soon as the girl stepped outside. 

The girl let out a sigh of relief and began walking towards the hallway leading to the headmistress's office.

Several heads turned as the girl passed them and students began whispering to each other. The girl didn't seem to mind this for she was quite used to it.

She's Selene Tsuki, a fifth year student in Kiraokiso, Japan's school of wizardry and witchcraft. She had long, glossy silver-white hair done in a French braid, a pair of long red and gold needles sticking out at each side of her hair artistically. Her cat-shaped amber eyes look like melted gold and her tall, slender figure attracted many admiring glances from the guys. She's one of the best students her school has and is also the Keeper of her House team.

Selene stopped at the Headmistress' office and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice, somewhat stern.

The door magically opened and as soon as Selene walked in, it closed.

The office, like most of the rooms in Kiraokiso, is splendid. Its wallpapers are a color of deep blue and filled with pictures of the school's faculty and some taken during school activities. Selene also saw a picture of herself and the rest of her teammates, standing together wearing their team robes, smiles on their faces, their team captain holding the Quidditch Cup high above his head proudly. A bright chandelier lighted the whole room.

"What do you wish of me Kiame-senshi?" asked Selene, giving a short bow.

A woman, sitting in a wide desk filled with several rolls of parchments, books, quills, and other things that Selene didn't recognize, replied, "You are to transfer to Hogwarts, one of the wizardry schools in Britain. It is your parents' wish for you to attend the school they themselves had gone to in their days. You'll be leaving for Hogwarts at seven in the morning." And gave the silver-white haired girl the notice.

Selene read the notice, all the while nodding her head. 

"All right. I'll go," said Selene finally.

The headmistress' eyes began to soften. "We'll surely miss you Miss Tsuki. Please bring honor to our school when you go their to Hogwarts okay?" and gave the girl a smile.

"Hai!" replied Selene, smiling also.

~ The next day, at Hogwarts in the Great Hall ~

"Guess what!" exclaimed a girl with long bushy brown hair to two boys her age as she sat down beside them.

"What?" asked one of the boys, tall and had short flame-red hair and dark brown eyes, a spoonful of food halfway in this mouth.

"We're getting a new student!" replied the girl, her chocolate brown eyes held excitement.

"Really? Is she a first year Hermoine?" asked the other boy, a little shorter than the other boy and had unruly jet-black hair. His bright emerald eyes behind his glasses held curiosity.

"No..no Harry. She's a fifth year, just like us! She's a transfer student from Kiraokiso. The only wizardry school in Japan!" replied Hermoine, clasping her hands together. "Oh I hope she'll teach me some of her native language, I'm still a bit rusty," 

"Kiraokiso?" asked the flame-red haired boy. Both he and Harry had looks of bewilderment in their faces.

"Yes Ron. Honestly! Don't you guys read books?" asked the girl, looking at the two boys.

Both shook their heads.

The girl sighed. She was about to answer when Prof. Dumbledore silenced everyone in the Great Hall by clinging his golden goblet with his spoon. 

Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat. "I would like to announce that we have a new transfer student from Japan. Please greet her with respect,". 

He gestured towards the doors, a silver-white haired girl, already wearing the school robes, emerged from the shadows. 

"Selene Tsuki, Would you kindly approached the High Table to be sorted,"

The girl walked towards the High Table where the teachers are and sat down on a three-legged stool. 

Professor McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat on the girl's head. 

Selene gave a startled jump when a voice boomed over the Great Hall. She was even more surprised when she realized that the voice belong to the Sorting Hat.

"Hmmm…. Lots of loyalty and courage…a clever mind….strong personality but very laid back… Hmmm.. very difficult…Ohh! (cried the Sorting Hat as it saw Selene's past) You'll do well in all Houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor mostly… Hmm…. All right then, you shall be in…….."

Everyone in the four House tables held their breath, even the Slytherins. 

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

Everyone in the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as Selene walked gracefully over their table and took a seat besides Harry. 

"Moshi-Moshi! Watashi no Hermoine Granger," said a girl about her age with long bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Selene smiled in amusement. "Watashi no Selene Tsuki," and bowed her head.

"What are you girls talking about?" asked a tall boy, also about their age, with flame-red hair and dark brown eyes that are filled with wonderment. 

Selene gave a soft laugh that sounded like bells, her cat-shaped amber eyes sparkling.

"We're introducing ourselves to each other in my native language, Japanese. My name is Selene Tsuki. Please to meet you,"

"Ohh," replied Ron, his ears a slight pink. "My name's Ron Weasley,"

"My name's Harry Potter," said Harry.

"You're very famous at my former school Harry. Everyone talked about how you survived Voldermort's curse," stated Selene calmly, grinning, not noticing Hermoine and Ron wincing.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. No one had ever spoken Voldermort's name except himself and Prof. Dumbledore.

"Do you have that scar?" asked Selene, glancing at Harry's forehead.

"Yeah," replied Harry and showed her his scar, shaped like a lightning bolt.

Just then, a silverwhite-blue phoenix flew from the school's opened windows and landed on Selene's shoulder. 

"By the way, this is Articia," introduced Selene, scratching Articia's silver-white beak. 

Hermoine was opened her mouth to say something when a cold voice from behind interrupted her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Potter?"

~ Sakura ~ Like it? Hate it? I think I'll go with hate. Its early morning already and I was in a hurry to finish this. But I posted it anyway cause my sis like it. *shrugs* Anyway please r+r!


	2. Draco's Sore BumFire Readings

To Sairys SkyeWind: I'm so glad you like my fic. ^.^ Anyway, you'll have to email me (if you want) instead of sending me messages on my IM. For some unknown reason, AOL refused to let me enter. 

Note: Please email me at lady_akarui@yahoo.com Thanks! ^.^ 

The Ancient Prophecy

Chapter 2: Draco's Sore Bum/Fire Readings

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners.

'thoughts'

"talking"

~ setting ~

*** last time ***

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Potter?"

*** present time ***

"Well Potter?" asked the icy voice again.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I thought that you hate us Gryffindors," stated Harry coldly, turning to face a boy their age with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

The boy – named Malfoy – chuckled, "What makes you think I don't Potter?" turning to face Selene, he added. "Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy," bending down to kiss Selene's hand.

Harry felt his face turned red with anger (or rather green with jealousy) as Selene gave a slight blush.

"My name's Selene Tsuki. Nice to meet you," said Selene, smiling politely at Malfoy.

"You know, you're pretty," said Malfoy, "Pretty stupid to be friends with Potter, Weasel and especially with Mudblood here," he added, jerking his hand at Hermoine.

Selene noticed that Hermoine's face turned pale white while Ron's ear had turned red with anger as he clutched his fists. Harry gave Malfoy a glare.

"Why you…." started Ron, as he stood up and glared at Malfoy, a raised fist in the air. The two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, besides Malfoy growled and crackled their knuckles.

"Stop it," said Selene, standing up also. "He's not worth it," and placed a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder.

Reluctantly, Ron lowered his fists in defeat and sighed, still glaring at Malfoy.

Facing Malfoy, Selene said, "Listen, I don't know what Mudblood means but I think you own Hermoine an apology," 

"Yeah right. As if," snorted Malfoy, crossing his arms.

Suddenly Malfoy glowed a light silver and began floating slowly. 

"Hey, what in the…." started Malfoy, startled as he looked down to saw his himself dangling above the ground. 

"Apologize now," stated Selene, glancing up at the floating boy. She was also glowing a light silver.

"All right, all right!" said Malfoy, turning to face Hermione, he added, "I'm sorry okay? Now will you put me down?"

"Ok," replied Selene and with a flick of her hand, Malfoy was back on the ground, unfortunately landing not so softly on his bum (AN: hehehe ^.~ ) .

"Ouch! Couldn't you make it a little more softer?" asked Malfoy as he stood up, rubbing his sore bottom. Luckily for him, since classes are nearly starting, they were the only ones left to see his misfortune. The other students had already left the Great Hall.

"Umm.. Nope," replied Selene, a mischievous smile on her face. 

Harry and Ron meanwhile had to choked back their laughter as Hermoine glared at them, resulting in loud snickers.

"Anyway we got to go now, classes are starting," stated Selene and dragged Harry (Hermoine with Ron) outside the Great Hall. 

Malfoy meanwhile had a sweatdrop in his head. "She sure is a strange one," he stated and proceeded to bonk Crabbe and Goyle hard on the head to shut them up (they were choking so hard trying to control their laughter).

"Oh that was wicked! I wish I had a camera," said Ron, laughing uncontrollably as he and the others walked towards their first class (Divination with Ravenclaw).

"I'm ashamed to say this but I'm glad that you did that to him Selene!" exclaimed Hermoine, blushing furiously as Ron and Harry gave her surprised looks. "What?! He really does deserved it!" at this, the four laughed.

They climbed the stairs leading to Divination class. When they reached to top, Harry then opened the door and the four entered.

"You're late." stated a misty voice. 

The four turned to face Professor Trelawny, the Divination teacher, staring (along with the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws) at them with her dazed eyes looking larger than its normal size behind her thick glasses.

"I'm sorry Professor Trelawny. It was my fault." stated Selene. 

To the surprise of the other students (Including Ron, Harry and Hermoine), Professor Trelawny, wasn't at least the bit mad. In fact, she looked rather amused. "Its all right Miss Tsuki," and with a wave of her hand, gestured the four to take their seats. Selene nodded her head and took a seat beside Hermoine (Hermoine had asked Selene earlier if she wanted to be her partner and she agreed) with Harry and Ron (also partners) behind them.

Professor Trelawny then sat down on her winged chair, her back turned to the flickering fire in the fireplace.

The classroom was silent. Professor Trelawny closed her eyes and seemed to be meditating while the other students besides Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Selene were shuffling their feet nervously, wondering who'll be the next to have their future predicted except for Lavender Brown and Patil Pravati (sp?) who are waiting excitedly. 

Hermoine rolled her eyes and sent Selene a look.

_'This is sooo boring!'_

Just then, Professor Trelawny snapped her eyes open and suddenly got up from her chair. Breaking the silence, she said "All right class. Today is a very special day," stopping to glance at all of them before she continued.

"Today, we're going to learn how to learn how to do fire readings,"

Groans, along with a few yeses, can be heard from the students.

Professor Trelawny ignored them and with a flick of her wand, bundles of orange-red fire appeared in each of the students' desks. (one fire for two students).

"Kindly look into your fire and tell me what you see," 

"I see nothing except for the fact that this subject is truly useless," muttered Hermoine, looking into her and Selene's fire. 

Unfortunately, Professor Trelawny heard them and approached Hermoine and Selene's table.

"I sense very low capacity coming from your Inner Eye my dear," said Professor Trelawny in her misty voice, glaring at the brown-haired girl.

Selene coughed. "Umm, professor? I can't see anything either," she started.

"No need to worry dear. I sense great potential from you. You'll be able to master your Inner Eye in no time," assured Professor Trelawny as she turned to face Selene, her lips formed a small smile.

"Humph!" snorted Hermoine as she crossed her arms, glaring at Professor Trelawny's retreating back. 

~ Much, much later. In the Gryffindors' common room ~

"Ugh! I can't believe that we have to write two rolls of parchment about the goblin rebellions for History of Magic," groaned Harry, placing his quill besides his still unfinished assignment and massaged his forehead, his glasses besides his quill and parchment. 

"Yeah and three rolls on how Muggles will react if they discover us," moaned Ron who was sitting besides Harry. The two were sitting on one of the common room tables while Hermoine and Selene were sitting on the couch, doing their assignments also. The common room was occupied mostly by fifth years, the rest had gone to bed or had decided to work in their rooms.

"You two have absolutely nothing to complain about. Harry you live with a Muggle family and you Ron, your father works in the Ministry of Magic." stated Hermoine, looking up from her work at the boys. Both she and Selene didn't take up Muggle Studies since Hermoine had already taken them up and Selene told them that she has pure Muggle friends.

After much time later, Selene said, "There, I'm done," and put down her quill. She then rolled up her parchments and closed her inkbottle before she placed all of them inside her backpack. She got up and stretched, "I better hit the sack. Night guys," and with a yawn, walked up the stairs towards the girls dormitory, her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Come Articia,"

Articia flew out of nowhere and perched itself on Selene's other shoulder.

"I wonder where she gets that ice phoenix. Anyway, I guess I better turn in too," said Hermoine and began packing her stuff back in her backpack. Then, with a yawn, followed Selene upstairs towards the girl's dormitory, her backpack placed on her shoulders.

"We better turn in too. It seems like we're the only ones here," stated Harry, glancing around them. Sure enough, they really seemed to be the only ones left in the common room.

Ron noticed this too and nodded his head. The two pack their things and head upstairs towards the boys' dormitory. 

As they walked up the stairs, Ron asked, "So what do you think of Selene?" turning to face Harry.

Harry was suddenly glad of the dimly lighted stairs, preventing Ron from seeing Harry's blush. 

"Beautiful, nice, smart, mysterious and has a great personality," replied Harry, blushing so furiously that he thought for sure that Ron could see it despite the darkness.

"You like her don't you?" asked Ron teasingly.

"Umm…yeah," replied Harry, nodding his head before he realized that Ron couldn't see it.

Luckily of him, they were already at the top so he opened the door leading to their room and both boys crept inside, not wanting to disturb their sleeping roommates, and quickly changed into their pajamas.

"Night Harry," said Ron sleepily as he crawled into bed. Before long, soft snores reached into Harry's ears, signifying that Ron's already fast asleep.

"Night," replied Harry softly as he also crawled into his own four-poster bed. Pulling the covers over him, he blew out the single candle lighting the whole room and fell instantly asleep.

~ Sakura ~ There, I'm done! *saved the chapter and sighed* Anyway, I don't have much energy to write more know so don't forget to r+r this fic as well as my other fics (which are mostly HP/SM crossovers). Flames are accepted.


	3. Yes, I Do Like Him

AN: Hello everyone! I finally got over my writer's block (YES!) and wrote the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. (But you probably won't). Flames are accepted. 

AN: By the way, some of you may not have noticed but I changed my name from sakura-blossoms to Lady Sakura Light.

The Ancient Prophecy

Chapter 3: Yes, I Do Like Him

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners.

'thoughts'

"talking"

~ setting ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Harry found himself in a strange place, covered with a dark mist._

_Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, obviously a female's._

_"I love you Harry, always and forever….."_

_Harry turned to see two figures, one was a female, while the other one was…._

_"Is that me?" said Harry, his eyes wide with surprise._

_But before he could take another look, the dark mist around him covered the two figures and a cold laugh filled the air, sending shivers up and down Harry's spine._

_Suddenly, all Harry could see is a blinding flash of green light as a woman's scream almost drowned a man's voice, which was very similar to Harry's._

_"NOOOOO!!!!!!"_

(AN: Corny, ain't it?)

Harry jolted upright in his bed, panting. He then wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. 

'What was that?' Harry asked himself. He glanced at the clock on his bedside drawer (AN: Do they even have those?) to find that it was nearly eight in the morning. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Harry got up from bed and hurriedly changed from his pajamas into his school robes. 

Finally dressed, Harry went downstairs and out of the common room. He ran towards the corridor leading to the Great Hall.

~ Meanwhile ~

"I wonder what's taking Harry so long?" said Selene worriedly, glancing at the door of the Great Hall before she turned to face her breakfast.

"Don't worry Selene. I'm sure Harry's on his way," replied Hermoine, assuring Selene.

Just then, the door of the Great Hall suddenly bursted open as Harry entered the hall.

'Finally, I made it just in the nick of time,' thought Harry as he entered the hall.

Seeing many of the students staring at him, Harry blushed a slight pink.

Choosing to ignore them, Harry hurriedly walked towards the Gryffindor table and took the seat besides Selene.

"Where were you? You had us worried." said Hermoine, casting a glare at Harry.

"Umm…." started Harry, not knowing what to say.

Fortunately, Selene noticed Harry's discomfort and said, "Why don't tell us later? Have some food," and held out a plate of bacon towards him.

"Okay," replied Harry, taking the plate and piled his own plate with bacon, mouthing a thanks at Selene at the same time.

Selene just smiled and nodded her head.

After breakfast, the group went outside for their (and Selene's first) Care of Magical Creatures class. They arrived at Hagrid's hut (where the CMC classes are held), noticing that the other Gryffindors and the Slytherins are already there.

"Hey Hagrid," greeted Ron as he and the others walked up towards the hut.

A giant of a man turned around to face them. He had wild black hair, tangled all over his head, and eyes which look like small black beetles.

"Hey there Ron, Harry, Hermoine," said the man called Hagrid, casting them a warm smile. Then, noticing Selene besides them, he added, "Hello there Selene," (AN: Remember he's a professor so he's at the High Table along with the other professors when Selene was sorted.)

"Hello Professor Hagrid," replied Selene with a smile.

To Selene's surprise, Hagrid laughed.

"Sorry," apologized Hagrid in between chuckles, "But no one has even called me Professor Hagrid before. I prefer to be called only Hagrid, you know."

"Okay, Prof… I mean, Hagrid," said Selene.

Hagrid grinned and turned to face the whole class.

"Now today we're going to learn something about fire horses," said Hagrid and led the students towards the pen where five fire horses of different colors are kept, whining and pounding the ground with their golden, hard-as-diamonds, hooves.

Some of the girls gave ohhs and squeals of interest and Selene noticed a Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson, struggling to keep herself from getting excited and smirked.

"Fire horses, as you can see, radiate fire. Their manes and tails are made of flames of every color and when someone they don't know touches them or comes near them, they either throw bits of fire at ya from their mouths or turn their body temperature to a degree so hot that you'll get yourself burn if ya touch them." explained Hagrid, reaching over to pet one of the fire horses, a beautiful one with a black-colored body and its mane and tails are made of midnight blue colored flames. At the center of its forehead is a gold star.

"This here's Midnight Star," added Hagrid, petting Midnight Star one more time before he turned to face the class. "Now, who wants to come here and pet one of them?"

No one raised his or her hand. Even though the fire horses are kind of cute, the class thought that about Hagrid's previous lessons, especially with the Blast-end Stewarts (sp?).

Harry saw Hagrid's disappointed look and was about to raise his hand when Selene raise hers.

"I do," said Selene, a hint of confidence in her voice.

Hagrid's face broke into a smile. "All righty," he said and opened the pen to let Selene through.

Selene walked forward and approached Hagrid, who was already inside the pen.

"Now, ya'er going to try to pet Midnight Star. First, look at him in the eye and don't break the contact, fire horses think of that as an insult," instructed Hagrid.

Selene looked straight into Midnight Star's icy blue eyes, not blinking even the slightest.

Midnight Star stared back at Selene. The two were just stood there, staring at each other's eyes. Selene's eyes began to water but she refused to blink.

Meanwhile, Hagrid, as the rest of the class, started to get restless and nervous.

"Eer, I think ya better slowly back away Selene," started Hagrid

Just then, Midnight Star broke the eye contact with  Selene and bowed its head at her.

Hagrid's face brightened. "All right then Selene, now bow to him to show your respect,"

Selene did what Hagrid told her and bowed slightly to the waist.

Midnight Star seemed pleased because he then nuzzled Selene's cheek with his snout.

Selene laughed and petted Midnight Star's broad neck. Surprisingly, her hand didn't burnt.

If possible, Hagrid's smile began to widen. "Well blimey! Looks like he likes ya Selene! I think he'll even let ya ride him!"

Selene blushed lightly. "I couldn't…." she started.

"Oh come' on. Look! Even Midnight Star wants ya to ride him," stated Hagrid, gesturing at the fire horse, who seemed to be edging Selene on by flipping its fiery mane back and front, shooting tiny bits of midnight blue flames down to the ground where it blew out after a few seconds.

"Oh..all right," agreed Selene finally and got on Midnight Star. Suddenly, black wings with blue tints sprouted out of Midnight Star sides and the majestic animal then began to move its large wings before it then began to run. After a few gallops, Midnight Star then opened its wings wide and took off.

Gasps and sequels, along with a few wallops came from the ground as the rest of the students watched as Midnight Star flew up into the air with Selene in his back.

Hagrid only grinned. "Did I forgot to tell you guys that fire horses have wings and can fly?" he said to the stunned class.

The students shooked their heads, their eyes still fixed on Selene riding on Midnight Star's back.

Selene clinged, gently but firmly, Midnight Star's fiery mane, not afraid of getting burnt for Midnight Star lowered his body temperature to a more tolerable degree. She looked down and gasped.

The scene was magnificent. She saw the vast green trees of the Forbidden Forest and the giant squid in the lake lazily sunbathing itself. She also spied Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, along with their friend, Lee Jordan, on the lake, tickling one of the giant squid's tentacles.

After a while, Midnight Star finally returned to the ground and as Selene got off, she was immediately surrounded by some of the class, asking her questions and giving her comments:

"How was it?"

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Was the ride scary?"

"Awesome!"

Selene just smiled and waved them off. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermoine elbowing towards her and gave a sigh of relief.

"That was wicked Selene!" exclaimed Ron as Selene approached them.

"Thanks," said Selene.

Hagrid approached them and said, "Nice Selene, ten points to Gryffindor,"

The Gryffindors clapped and cheered at Selene as Hagrid turned to face Midnight Star and placed him back in the pen with the other fire horses. 

After the incident, students, seeing how it was fun to ride a fire horse, were volunteering themselves to try petting the fire horses. Hagrid was beaming with happiness and cheerfully instructed the students on how to get the fire horses' respect.

After a while, Hagrid dismissed the class before he went back to his hut. 

~ Evening, After the last class of the day ~

Selene and the rest went towards Hogwarts after their Herbology Class.

Ron was mumbling about the assignment Professor Sprout had given to them as they walked up the path leading to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it! We have to make three rolls worth of parchment about the six herbs we founded earlier and their purposes,"

"Oh don't be a baby!" said an annoyed Hermoine, "Besides, they're all found in that special herb book Professor Sprout had gave to each of us so you don't have to whine about it,"

"But I'm still missing Wolfbane!" pointed out Ron

"It's so obvious those two like each other," muttered Selene to Harry as they watched the pair in front of them bickering at each other.

"Really? They look like they're about to kill each other if you ask me," replied Harry, a sweatdrop on his head.

"Well, that only shows that they like each other even more," countered Selene.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," said Harry. "Girls, I'll never understand them," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head in dismay. (AN: I'm not insulting any girl out there if you're wondering. After all, I'm a girl too! It just seemed to fit perfectly with this chapter.)

The four opened the door leading to Hogwarts and walked towards the Great Hall.

After dinner was finished, they walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor room. They stopped in front of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady

"Cauldron Cake," said Harry.

The portrait swung itself open, revealing a large round hole in the wall. The four entered and went inside the Gryffindor common room.

Suddenly, Articia flew out of nowhere and perched herself on Selene's shoulder.

Selene then noticed a roll of parchment was tied by a red ribbon on one of Articia's legs. She untied the ribbon, unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_Oh Fairest one,_

_How I fallen for thee._

_With your glossy silver hair,_

_Your sparkling amber eyes,_

_It is more than I can bear,_

_I love thee for so long,_

_How I wish you were mine!_

_I long to kiss your lips,_

_To hold you in my arms,_

_And never let you go…._

Selene laughed softly. It was signed with only the letter 'M' but she could still recognize who wrote it.

"That Mamoru," said Selene in between chuckles, "He never gives up even though I told him a thousand times that I don't like him the way he likes me,"

"Who's Mamoru?" asked Harry, jealousy in his voice.

"A former schoolmate of mine while I still studied at Kiraokiso," said Selene as she took out a piece of paper and a quill. She then began scribbling some words, which Harry and the others read over her shoulder:

Nice try Mamoru but if I told you once, I told you a thousands times, I just don't like you that way. Besides, I like someone else…….

P.S. Also, try to at least make your poems rhyme.

_                                                                                                                     Selene_

Selene then rolled the paper and handed it to Articia, "Fly to Mamoru Articia,"

Articia nodded her head and took the letter. She then flew out of the opened window with the letter on her beak.

"Night everyone," said Selene and she turned to walk up the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitory with Hermoine behind her.

"Hey Selene I got a question to ask you," called out Harry.

Selene turned to face Harry, "What is it?"

"Umm…Just wondering, who IS the person that you like?" asked Harry, blushing.

Selene gave a secretive smile. "Someone whom all of you know personally. That's all I can say," she said before she turned back to face the stairs and began walking upwards. Hermoine followed her, but not before she exchanged a grin with Ron.

"Come' on Harry, we better get going," said Ron and literally dragged Harry up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.

"So Harry, when are you going to tell her that you like her?" asked Ron, a sly grin on his face.

"Wha….at?" stammered Harry, blushing a bright red.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh please, anyone with eyes can see that you like her. Besides you already admit that you like her before, don't you remember?"

"All right, all right. I like her, yes. But what if she doesn't like me?" said Harry in almost a whisper that Ron had to strain himself to hear it.

"Harry, you really are dense. Can't you see that she likes you?" said Ron, shaking his head.

"She does?" said Harry, if possible, blushing even redder.

"Aha! There! I see a blush! You must really like Selene," exclaimed Ron, pointing at Harry.

"You know, you're beginning to sound just like Hermoine," started Harry.

"Blimey, I hope not," said Ron, shuddering.

Harry laughed which earned him a glare from Ron.

~Girl's Dormitory ~

~ Selene's and Hermoine's Room ~

Selene and Hermoine were wearing their pajamas. Their other three roommates are already fasted asleep. 

"So Selene, do you like Harry?" asked Hermoine as she climbed into her bed.

"What makes you say that?" asked Selene as she also climbed into her own bed.

"Well…" started Hermoine but Selene cut her off.

"Yes, I do like him," said Selene

"What?!?!" exclaimed Hermoine, more surprised at the fact that Selene admitted it so openly.

"Calm down, will you?" said Selene. "I don't know what I'm feeling about Harry right now but I can clearly say that I like him…as a friend," 

"So until I can figure out this feeling in my heart, that's all I can say for now," continued Selene, her amber eyes shining before she closed them and said, "We better sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a big day," 

Selene then pulled the covers over her neck and fell asleep.

'How can she talk so calmly in a conversation like that?' thought Hermoine as she also pulled the covers over herself. 

With different thoughts and questions swirling in her head, it took Hermoine a longer time to fell fast asleep.

~ Sakura ~ There! I'm finally finished! *saves data* Whew! I thought I'd never finish it. Anyway please r+r! Flames are accepted. I think you'll hate this chapter cause I didn't really use my creativity that much. Oh well, I hope you guys still like it. Ciao! ^.~


	4. Eyes of Jealousy

The Ancient Prophecy

Chapter 4: Eyes of Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Articia, the phoenix.

Warnings: OCCness in  some characters.

"talking"

'thoughts'

~ setting ~

Selene sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, freed from its usual braid and flowing down just past her mid-back in silver-white waves.

"I'm so bored. There's nothing much to do around here," muttered Selene as she closed the book she'd previously been reading.

"You can say that again," said a voice in front of Selene.

The silver-white haired girl glanced up to see Draco standing there before her. His lips twisted into a smirk.

"I don't want to. Especially not to you," said Selene. Her voice was cool but one can see that her amber eyes were twinkling, showing a different emotion.

"Ouch," said Draco as he pretended to cringe, catching up quickly to her act. "The Ice Queen has resurfaced once again,"

Selene's lips twitched into a smile. 'The Ice Queen' was her special nickname given to her by Draco. She giggled softly as she remembered just how she got that nickname.

_Selene was sitting on a soft patch of grass near the school's lake, contently munching on a piece of buttered toast which was her breakfast as she watched the sun rising up from the pink-orange sky. It was early morning and classes for the day haven't started yet._

_Suddenly, Selene heard the snap of a twig behind her._

_"State your business," said Selene calmly, not turning around to see to it was._

_"Aren't we a little touchy today," said a voice behind her, obviously male._

_Selene then heard footsteps coming closer towards her. A soft 'flop' was then heard as a certain blonde boy sat on the patch of grass besides the silver-white haired girl._

_"So why are you up at this hour anyway?" asked Draco as he turned to face Selene._

_Selene shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," _

_"Ice Queen," muttered Draco softly, but not enough to keep Selene from hearing it._

_"Who?" asked Selene, her eyebrows raised._

_"You," answered Draco simply. "It's fits you anyway, with your looks I mean,"_

_"Oh.." said Selene before Draco's last words sank into her head and she bellowed. "What do you mean by MY LOOKS, are you insulting me?!"_

_"Calm down," said Draco, holding up his arms in front of him, trying to keep the furious girl from strangling him. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you…"_

_Selene sighed and clam herself down. "I'm sorry," she said to Draco. "I guess I am kind of grouchy today. Gomen,"_

_"No problem, I forgive you," said Draco, lowering down his arms. His lips twisted into a smile, a small one but a smile nevertheless._

_Selene just then realized that she'd slipped into a different language and asked, "You can understand Japanese?"_

_"Hai," replied Draco, smirking at the shocked look on Selene's face. "No need to be so surprised. My parents wanted me to learn some foreign languages and Japanese happens to be one of those languages."_

_"I see," said Selene._

_Comfortable silence filled the air as the two watched the gleaming sun, which had finally rose to greet the day, bathing the school grounds with its rays of white-gold lights._

_"Kirei…." Selene muttered softly. The wind caressed her flowing silver-white hair gently._

_Draco nodded in agreement. His blonde hair ruffled by the soft breeze of the wind._

Since that day, the two had become fast friends. Although Harry and the rest are still uncomfortable around Draco as he is with them.

"So, do you want to?" asked Draco.

"What?" asked Selene, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I said, do you want to explore Hogwarts with me?" said Draco, tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm waiting…"

Selene smiled. "Sure,"

"Let's go then," said Draco, holding out a hand for Selene to take. A smile on his face.

"Okay," said Selene and, taking Draco's hand, stood up from her seat.

The two then walked out towards the library door. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them secretly from behind some bookshelves.

"Malfoy….." growled the figure, his emerald eyes flashing with jealousy and hate.

~ Sakura ~ Hehehe. *in a singsong voice* Looks like somebody's jealous….

*Harry appears besides Sakura*

Harry: *scowling* Why did you made Selene go with _'him'_?

Sakura: *sweatdrops* I don't see why not. Besides, *lowers her tone* I haven't given D-chan a chance to be with Selene yet….

*Draco appears on Sakura's other side*

Draco: *smirks* Darn right you haven't

*Draco glances at Harry* Tough luck Potter. 

Harry: *fists closed* Grr…

Sakura: *coughs* As I was saying, I'm really sorry about this chapter being short but I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer. It will be about Selene and D-chan spending the day together, along with a few surprises(maybe)/events that is.…

*Draco/Selene fans cheered and hooted wildy*

Sakura: But I'm not saying that this fic is going to be a Draco/Selene. I still haven't decided yet.

*Harry/Selene fans cheered at Sakura while Draco/Selene gave her death glares*

Sakura: Anyway, please r+r and don't forget to email me at lady_akarui@yahoo.com ^.^ Flames are accepted.

Sakura/Harry/Draco: *waves* Sayanora everybody! ^_^

P.S. Also Dragon, if you happened to read this chapter, please email me back soon! I've got a lot of things I want to discuss about with you. Arigatou! ^.^


	5. Pasts Remembered, Bits of the Future

The Ancient Prophecy

Chapter Five: Pasts Remembered and Bits of The Future

Disclaimers: I don't own SM and HP. I only own Articia

"This had been so much fun!" said Selene with delight.

Draco grinned. "Yeah and I didn't think Pansy could scream that loud,"

Selene smirked. "I'm not worried, but you could've been in big trouble,"

"Humph! You mean she would've been in trouble," replied Draco.

"You're hopeless," said Selene, shaking her head.

Draco smirked. "But you love me anyway," 

Selene blushed a slight pink.

"Stop kidding around Draco," she mumbled.

"Who said I was kidding?"

Selene puffed softly and turned her back on the blonde boy, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you,"

Draco smiled and walked in front of the silver-white haired girl.

"Because you love me, you wanna hug me, you wanna kiss me…" said Draco in a girly voice. He swayed his hips and puckered his lips loudly.

Selene grimed her lips to keep from smiling before she gave up and laughed.

"You're crazy Draco. Absolutely, positively crazy!" she said in between giggles.

Draco smiled. "Right...just don't go telling that to anybody. I still have a rep to keep you know." He pound his chest proudly.

Selene smiled. "I know..Draco Malfoy, the coldest, meanest bastard in school."

"That's right," Draco replied, smirking.

"Why?" 

"Huh?" Draco looked into Selene's eyes. "What's why?"

"Why do you have to be like that?" said Selene. Her amber eyes gleamed with slight confusion.

Draco glanced at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting. 

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess its' because of my bloodline. We Malfoys have a history of being like that."

Selene thought for a moment before she leaned in and planted a small kiss on Draco's cheek.

Draco's head shot up in surprise, his ice blue eyes widened slightly. He looked at Selene.

"What did you do that for?" 

Selene smiled. "You looked so sad and I want to cheer you up."

Draco felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. He grumbled something which Selene can't hear and walked ahead of her.

"Come'on. We still haven't seen this side of the hall yet," he said in a cold voice.

Selene smiled sadly and took his hand.

"You know Draco, not everyone has to be the same." whispered Selene softly.

Whether Draco heard her or not, he didn't show it but kept silent.

They had been walking for quite some time when Draco suddenly stopped.

"Ouch!" cried Selene, as she bumped into Draco and rubbed her nose gently, a small frown on her face.

"What do you do that for?!"

Draco paid no attention to the furious girl and scanned their surroundings. "I don't recall being in this hall before," he said finally.

"What?!" cried Selene as she looked around, sure enough they were in a dark hallway. Some of the portraits hung on the wall are blank or blurred. Those that weren't blurred were occupied by unmoving paintings of people that have a sinister look to them. Selene could've sworn that some of the paintings glanced at her with menacing eyes and shivered.

"Cold?" asked Draco softly as he turned to look at Selene. Obviously he hadn't noticed.

'Or maybe it's just my imagination.' thought Selene and shook her head at Draco.

"No, I'm just not sure that we should continue. Let's go back,"

Draco glanced at Selene's amber eyes and saw a slight hint of fear in them and nodded in agreement. He was about to take her arm and lead them back when Selene was hit by a vision.

_Selene__ stood in the same spot where she was earlier. She looked around trying to find Draco to no avail. "Where am I?" she thought out loud._

_"Selene…." whispered a soft voice in the dark hallway._

_"Who are you? What do you want from me?" asked Selene. Surprisingly she felt no fear when she heard the voice. It's almost as if she knew that voice..that strange yet so familiar voice…_

_"Selene…come," whispered the voice again, louder this time._

_Selene__ noted that the voice seemed to come from the path heading down further into the hallway. Then her feet seemed to have a mind of its' own and walked slowly down the corridor towards a single door._

Draco was trying to snap Selene out of her trance when she moved. The girl slowly walked down the dark hall, ignoring the blonde-haired boy.

"Selene, what are you doing?" asked Draco and walked in front of her and drew his breath in surprise. Selene's amber eyes were diluted and blank. He snapped out of his shock and moved to shake the girl's shoulders.

Green and yellow electricity attacked him and Draco pulled his hands back in surprised and stared at them. His hands were covered with slight burns and cuts. He then heard a small voice hissing at him on his head.

**"Don't you dare do anything to wake Selenity!" **

Draco jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice, obviously feminine. Then another voice said.

**"Don't be so angry Lita," **scolded the second voice, also feminine. **"He's just concerned you know. Honestly, you're worst than Amara.." **the second voice thought for a while. **"No wait I take that back, nobody's worst than Amara..except of course Usa-chan's father and uncle."**

The two voices giggled.

**"I know, I know Ami," **apologized the first voice--Lita-- **"But this is the only time that we can for sure communicate with Usa-chan,"**

The second voice-- Ami-- giggled. **"I miss her too Lita but that doesn't mean that you should electrocute him.** **Usa-chan**** or rather Sele-chan would be very sad and unhappy."**

**"Ami, Lita" **said a third voice, also feminine. **"It's time, bring the Dragon along,"**

**"Hai Trisha-san!" **replied the two.

Draco then felt as if he had been put to sleep. Darkness clouded his vision as he heard a new voice and would have blushed had he not been so tired already.

**"Damn! He's hot! Usa-chan is soo lucky!" **squealed a fourth voice.

**"Mina!"**

_Selene__ came to a halt as her feet stopped right in front of the door. She glanced at the door's handle. It was made of pure unrustable silver crooked into a crescent shape and had no keyhole. Selene hesitated._

_'Should I?' she thought for a while and decided. Might as well do it, after all, she couldn't be harmed since it was only a vision, could she?_

_Selene__ took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. The door opened slowly with a squeaky sound and the silver-white-haired girl stepped inside the room. _

_She gasped as she looked at the inside of the room. The walls were made of pure white marble and furnished with every different kinds of colors that surprisingly seemed to blend with each other. The room seemed to be completely bare except for a single window with the curtains closed which, if it had been opened, would allow the sunlight to illuminated a white statue placed at the center of the room. _

_It was of a young woman wearing a long gown which tighten at her bodice and flow down loosely to her bare feet. She had long hair pulled in two buns at the side of her head with the rest flowing in streamers that reached her ankles. Large wings sprouted on her back with some of the feathers made to look like they're rustled with her hands clasped in prayer and her eyes closed. The sculptor seemed to have caught her during a windy day, as her hair and gown were made to look like they were being swayed by the wind._

_On the wall behind her was placed a portrait of a lovely woman (the same woman the sculpture was made for-thought Selene) with long lavender-hair tinted with silver and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a white gown with golden embroidery bare creamy white shoulders were draped in a long lavender cloak the same length as her hair that flowed down to her ankles. Her wings were hidden in this painting. Separate dark lavender curtains with the golden hanger were placed above the portrait._

_There was no sign of dust or anything else to indicate that this room hadn't been in used for years, which Selene had presumed to be at first. But now she was beginning to wonder. _

_"Wow.." murmured a voice behind Selene._

_Selene__ wheeled around only to find Draco standing there at the doorway, eyes completely void of coldness as he looked with wonder at the room. She surpassed a smile, he looks like a small curious child._

_'And, if possible, more handsome too..' thought Selene then blushed and shook her head, pushing the thought away._

_"Where are we?" asked Draco as he stood besides Selene, now glancing at the statue with interest_

_Selene__ shrugged. "I don't know," she replied truthfully. "A voice called me here."_

_"Really?" asked Draco, casting a glance at her. "I see.."_

_Selene__ realized something and looked at Draco strangely. "How did you get to be in my vision anyway?" she asked._

_Draco__ looked at her with bewilderment. "Vision? You were walking towards this room."_

_Selene's__ eyes widen slightly. "What? How could that be? I was hit in a vision, this vision to be precise."_

_"I don't know," replied Draco. "Unless.."_

**_"We brought you here," _**_said a voice in front of them._

_Both teenagers turned around and, to their surprise, saw the ghostly figures of the woman in the portrait, her wings folded neatly, and ten girls along with two young men._

_"Who are you?" asked Selene._

_The lavender-haired woman smiled sadly. **"It is time for you to remember my little one,"**_

_She then touched Selene's forehead and the silver-white haired girl was bombarded with memories and flashbacks of the woman, her mother, Queen Serenity, the ten girls, her fellow Senshi and princesses and her guardian Luna, and of the two young men. Artemis, guardian of Princess Venus but loyal to the Moon Kingdom and her dear friend, Prince Endymion of the Earth whom her mother encouraged her to marry. _

_Also, her memories as Princess Selenity of the Silver Millenium were returned. And that of her first reincarnation, Usagi Tsukino, of being Sailor Moon, fighting evil with her friends and co-senshi; their enemies and those she had turned good up to becoming Sailor Cosmos as her friends died, defeating Chaos and being reborn again to live a somewhat normal life._

_Queen Serenity made sure to held back Selenity's memories of her love during the Silver Millenium so as not to interfere with her present love _

_Meanwhile, Endymion approached Draco and gave him back his memories of being Prince Draco, heir son of King Sol and Queen Hikari of the Sun Kingdom, an independent nation but loyal to the Moon Alliance the Silver Millenium._

**_"Goodbye my little one, it is nearly time for you to wake up. Please help in fighting Voldermort my child, for it is your destiny…and Prince Draco will help you on the way. Watch over Harry also, he plays an important role in ridding us of Voldermort..the new reincarnation of Chaos."_**

_"Wait mother..don't leave!"_

_"Your majesty..wait!"_

_But its too late as a white light blinded their eyes._

**_"Farewell my daughter, we will always be with you,"_**

**_"Bye Sele-neesan! Don't forget to call us if you're in ever of need."_**

**_"Take care of Koneko, Draco or else I'll rip you to shreds."_**

**_"As I will,"_**

**_"Baka Selenity, be good and don't cause too much trouble ok?"_**

**_"Yeah what Luna and Raye says,"_**

**_"Artemis!"_**

**_"Study hard Sele-chan (Selenity)"_**

**_"Go get her Draco!"_**

**_"MINA!!"_**

****

"Selene, please wake up,"

"Come`on Selene! Open your eyes,"

"Always knew that Malfoy was a bloody piece of scum,"

"Ron!"

"Well he is,"

Selene woke up to the sound of Hermione and Ron's bickering and found herself lying down on one of the beds in the Infirmary. Madam Poppy was trying to get the two to quiet down.

Selene felt something cold on her neck and found a beautiful silver necklace adorned with small pieces of gemstones holding the power of each of her Senshi and protectors in their respective colors. The coldness that Selene felt was due to a silver pointed star, slightly larger than the gemstones with a blazing white diamond tinted with gold at its center.

'The Imperial Crystal.,' thought Selene. 'Mother…Endymion..'

Selene looked up at Harry who had been watching the fight with amusement and asked. "How did I get here?"

Harry glanced at Selene and blushed slightly as he looked into Selene's amber eyes. He averted his gaze, obviously uncomfortable. 

"Snape saw you and Malfoy lying unconscious outside the forbidden door and brought you both here," he replied, his blush was gone and replaced by a loathing grim as he glared at Draco, who was fast asleep.

"Is that so?" asked Selene, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah," said Ron as Madam Poppy had managed finally to calm the him and Hermione down. "Lucky for you today's Sunday so you didn't miss any class."

"Which would have been disastrous," said Hermione "What on Earth were you doing there anyway? And with Malfoy at that,"

Hermione's question however was unanswered as Selene fell fast asleep and, saying that Selene's still tired and that she only woke up because of their noise, Madam Poppy ushered the trio outside the Infirmary.

_''Thank goodness, I thought they would never leave,'_

Selene nearly jumped awake at the sound of Draco's voice inside her head.

_'Draco?'_

_'The one and only,' _Selene inwardly rolled her eyes at this comment.

_'You were awake the whole time?'_

_'Yup, I ought to have woken up already but then those three came and visit you.'_

_'Whatever…anyway what do you think about our memories?'_

_'It's a bit weird, just remembering being someone else in your past life and all,'_

_'Yeah..what do you think Vold--er.. Chaos is going to do? Isn't your father a Death Eater?'_

_'You've got to be kidding me! Sure we despise Mudbloods and Muggles..but still..murder?'_

_'Well Harry seems to think that way..'_

_'Oh, so its Harry now is it?'_

_'Don't be so jealous Draco,'_

_'Can't help it, the way he looks at you…just..urgh!'_

_'Hehehe, well don't worry I only think of Draco as a friend koi,'_

_'You better….what did you just say?'_

_'Nothing, Draco nothing'_

_'Come`on tell me..please?'_

_'Snore…'_

_'Fine be that way…'_

Selene couldn't help but smirk as Draco disconnected their link. It's so much fun teasing him.

'And yet you love him right?' said a voice inside her head.

'I really don't know…Mom may have held back my memories of my love but somehow I..have an idea as to whom it may be..'

And with that last thought, Selene finally fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a hectic Monday.

~ Sapphire: Hey peeps! I'm back…sorry for the late update. I'm now a senior at my high school and well it's pretty hectic with applications, exams and projects..etc.. so I don't have much time to write ^-^ Anyhoo…I'm now officially sixteen!! It's that great? ^-^ Also I would like to mention this to Dragon that the 2nd chapter is coming ASAP….also please forgive me if this chapter is a little bit..you-know-what-I-mean. I was in a hurry to finish this since I have tons of homework to do. Anyway, I've got to go now. Sayanora minna! ^-^

Note: As you may have noticed, I was leaning towards a D/S pairing but its still not official yet! H/S fans, you still have a chance! ^-^ lol.


	6. A Blooming Relationship

**The Ancient Prophecy**

_Chapter Six: A Blooming Relationship; a Crumbling Friendship_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Selene and Hermione hastened to their next class, which happened to be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"I can't believe I overslept! This had never happened before in all my life! I've never been late for anything!" Hermione lamented as the two girls walked hurriedly down the stairs to the first floor landing.

Selene would've rolled her eyes had it not been for the fact that she wasn't really listening to the other girl's babble.

Since the day that she and Draco were released from the sick bay, her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of her past memories.

Selene couldn't concentrate on her lessons and she would've been reprimanded on several occasions if not for Harry who would give her a nudge just in time as the professor was about to ask her a question.

Speaking of Harry; Selene had another problem as well. Since the incident in the forbidden hallway, the emerald-eyed boy had practically glued himself to her. Whichever way she would look, there he would be. The only place where she could truly feel alone was when she was inside the bathroom or in her dorm room.

Selene admitted that it was kind of sweet in a protective brother-like way but as weeks passed by; it was beginning to get on her nerves.

And she could only take so much.

Hermione pulled open the door of the Transfiguration classroom and stepped in with Selene following her suit.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Miss Tsuki, how good of you two to finally arrive." said McGonagall as they went to their seats and sat down.

Selene merely gave a sheepish smile as she sat down besides a black-haired girl from Gryffindor.

_"What was that about?"_ Draco's voice drawled in Selene's mind.

The silver-white-haired girl tapped her forehead with the tip of her quill; pretending that she was listening to the lesson as she replied.

_"Oh nothing much. We couldn't sleep until late last night because of Lavender's snoring."_

Selene felt rather than saw Draco's smirk.

_"Is that all? I thought it was sometime serious."_

Selene lips turned downwards, resembling somewhat of a frown and her eyebrows narrowed. She was deep in thought.

_"Hey Draco?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you have any other classes after lunch?"_

_"Yeah, History of Magic but I could always sneak out."_

_"Can you meet me somewhere private then? It's urgent."_

_"How about the __Astronomy__Tower__?"_

_"Perfect. Let's meet there right after lunch okay?"_

_"Alright."_

-------------------------------------------

To Selene, the hour seemed to pass by slower than usual but finally, morning classes were over and everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch.

Selene ate at a fast pace but still gracefully; ignoring the gaping looks sent her way. Normally, Selene would've eaten at a much slower pace but she was in a hurry. At least she didn't eat as gluttonously as her previous reincarnation, Usagi Tsukino.

Swallowing the last bite, Selene placed her food utensils down and tapped her mouth with a napkin like a lady should.

Realizing this, Selene couldn't help but smile to herself in amusement. Seems that her mannerisms as Princess Selenity had finally kicked in.

Selene nudged back her seat and stood up; making sure to push the seat back as she did.

"Whuf aref youf goinefg?" mumbled Ron who sat across from Selene; his mouth full of food.

Hermione stared in disgust at the redhead boy.

"Ron! Where are your manners?"

Ron tossed a withered glare at the brown-eyed girl before he exchanged looks with Harry and rolled his eyes.

Selene giggled at the silliness of the group.

"I have something important to do guys." She told them. "Don't wait for me alright?"

It was Harry's turn to ask a question. "Where are you going?"

Selene gave a mysterious smile. "Oh, somewhere, Harry."

Harry frowned and made a move to stand up as well when Selene stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

"I mean alone Harry." She said, her tone soft but serious.

Harry frowned deeper. "Someone has to watch over you Selene." The jet-black-haired teen protested. "How knows when you might have a faint attack again."

Selene resisted the urge to blow her stray locks in irritation. Instead she sighed and replied.

"I can take care of myself Harry really. I just had something very important to do."

Harry had a sour look etched on his face but sat down still when Selene gave him the 'evil eye'.

The teenaged boy let out a small sigh. When it comes to Selene; he can never win over her...especially during a disagreement.

"You won't be cutting your classes for this now, would you?" asked Hermione with a skeptical look on her features.

Selene laughed softly. "Don't worry Hermione. I won't cut any of my classes. I promise."

Selene smoothen the wrinkles on her robes. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go now. Catch you later guys."

With a soft wish of her robes, Selene turned and glided towards the exit door. She pause mid-step just as she was about to step outside and looked back at Harry and the rest to wave at them.

Then, Selene was out. The soles of her shoes tap on the floor quietly as she moved with swiftness where the Astronomy Tower's located.

No one noticed Draco getting up and out of the Great Hall after Selene.

All except for a pair of emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" asked Selene, who was still annoyed with her and Harry's spat back at the Great Hall.

Draco stepped into the platform and tossed a mock glare at the silver-white-haired girl who was sitting with her legs dangling at the edge of one of the short columns supporting the giant telescope in the Tower.

"I would've gotten here sooner if Parkinson hadn't tried to stop me." The blonde boy defended.

He crossed his arms. "Really, it's like she's a leech or something."

Selene glared stonily at the wall in front of her. If heat could've come out of her eyes; the stone structure would've melted into a pile of goo.

"It's the same way with Harry. I can't seem to shake him off these days. It's like he's being an over-protective sibling."

Draco shook his head.

"Not sibling my dear 'Ice Queen'." The blonde muttered. "More like a stalker if you ask me."

Selene gave an unlady-like snort. "That's too farfetched Draco. Harry's just being a worrywart…an incredibly over-acting worrywart."

Draco humphed. "If you say so…But I tell you that you should just ditch them like I did with Parkinson."

Selene narrowed her eyes. "Just what is Pansy to you Draco?"

Draco smirked. "Why do you want to know Selene? Are you jealous?"

Selene felt her cheeks becoming hot. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." She growled with stilted amber eyes.

Draco frowned; not used to Selene calling him by his last name. He covered it up though with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Pansy and I dated way back but I dumped her during our fourth year. I never realized until then that she could be such a pain in the ass. Plus, she's gotten uglier to boot and I can't stand her whiny, dependent personality."

"Draco! Watch your mouth!" Selene scolded the blonde; though inside she was feeling mighty pleased.

Draco merely shrugged and sat down next to Selene.

"So…why did you want to meet me up here anyway?" He asked.

Selene turned her head to gaze into the blonde's icy blue eyes.

"I had been thinking a lot lately…about our past lives, I mean." She started.

Draco sighed and lay down on his back; eyes fixed at the cloudless blue sky.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…It is a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Selene drew her knees closer to her body and hugged herself.

"Yes it is…What I want to know is why though?"

Taking Draco's silence as a sign to continue; Selene added.

"I mean…Why do we have to learn about our pasts? Why do we have to regain those memories just to fight Voldermort…or rather, Chaos?"

Selene gave a sad chuckle. "I know I'm being selfish but I don't really see the point as to why we have to become Cosmos and Solar Knight once more. What does this mean then? Will we still be the same persons we are now? Am I still Selene Tsuki and you still Draco Malfoy? Or will we become another shell of our past selves?"

Selene paused for a moment. "I always taught that I was just a simple witch gifted with wand-less powers. Now, I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. Am I Selene Tsuki, Usagi Tsukino or Princess Selenity? I don't know…"

Selene bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that began to swell up in her amber eyes. Draco's eyes softened as he stole a glance at what he considered as the most important thing in his life. Never had he seen her so fragile and so vulnerable. His heart ached at seeing the sight of her trembling form.

Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around Selene. He could do nothing now except comfort the confused girl.

"I know Selene…But this doesn't change anything. We're still who we are now…just a little more powerful I guess." Draco said. "Don't focus so much on the past."

Selene sighed as she welcomed the warmth of the blonde's arms. She snaked her own, albeit more slender, arms around Draco's waist and snuggled closer to him.

"You're right…but, just the same, I'm going to have a talk with Harry later about Voldermort. Mothe…I mean, my past mother, did say that Harry's involved as well."

"Uhummm…." muttered Draco. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood to talk about his rival.

Selene inhaled the lemony scent of Draco's robe and smiled through the soft fabric. The smell seemed to fit Draco's sometimes sweet, other times' sour, personality.

Draco reached a hand up to caress the nape of her neck and Selene shivered as a delightful tingling feeling coursed through her body. Draco let go and leaned back to brush aside Selene's long silver-white bangs from her pale face; exposing shimmering amber eyes.

Draco's face softened as a tender smile etched upon his lips. He leaned down and kissed Selene on the forehead like a brother would do for his beloved sister.

Selene; who had closed her eyes then; shivered in delight as Draco's warm lips came in contact with her cool skin.

Draco smiled as he felt Selene shiver and bent his head to whisper softly in her ear.

"You know, I really, really like you Selene. More than what a brother would to a sister."

Selene's eyes snapped open in surprise as she gazed up into Draco's ice blue eyes.

"Draco…I…" For the first time, the so-called 'Queen of Comebacks' Selene Tsuki was rendered speechless. She didn't know what to say.

Her heart thumped wildly as Draco cupped her chin with his hand. The blonde drew nearer to the point that their noses almost bumped against each other.

Selene blushed at the seriousness in Draco's eyes as he gazed intently to her amber depths.

"It's too soon to say that I love you Selene." Draco started.

"But…I will say that you are very, very dear to me. In fact you're the most precious person I would ever have known."

He paused for awhile. Selene drew in a breath of air; waiting for the blonde to continue.

"Can you give me a chance to make you happy Selene? Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Selene gape her mouth in surprise but it wasn't long before a small smile appeared on her face.

"I don't know Draco…I mean, I do like you and all but…"

The silver-white-haired girl was cut off when Draco gave her a chaste kiss. Right on the lips.

When he drew apart; Draco gave a sad smile. "It's alright. I won't force you to be my girlfriend. Forget I even mentioned it."

Selene cut off Draco this time. "Baka Draco." She muttered; a bright smile on her face.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish what I was going to say. I do like you Draco; probably as much as you like me. I won't be your girlfriend…"

She paused; a mischievous smile on her face. "But that doesn't mean that I won't give you a chance."

Draco's jaw dropped in surprise but it wasn't long before he gave a deep laugh. Selene giggled and soon laughed along as well.

Selene gave a squeal when Draco tightened his arms around her and snuggled her neck.

"Thanks you for giving me a chance, Selene." Draco whispered to her; his voice sincere.

Selene simply laughed and swatted the blonde playfully in the arm.

The two possible-lovebirds were too preoccupied that they didn't noticed a shadowy figure hiding at the corner going down the stairs in silent, but quick steps.

Harry wiped away a tear at the corner of his eyes as he glided down the stairs leading to the seventh floor landing.

Never had he felt such pain and anger before at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene had a furious look on her face as she glared at the only person besides her in the common room.

Harry had taken her arm and dragged her towards the Gryffindor House entrance as soon as classes had ended for the day.

"What in the name of Moon is your problem Harry?" She asked with thinly veiled irritation.

Selene wouldn't have mind if Harry would just tell her to meet him at the common room but no, he had to drag her like a piece of luggage up seven flights of stairs and practically shove her inside the room.

The silver-white-haired girl tapped her foot and crossed her arms when the jet-black-haired teen refused to reply.

"Well Harry?" she asked again; though her voice was much softer.

Harry, who had his back to Selene, was gazing at the fire ignited in the common room fireplace. He let out a huge sigh as if to clam his jumbling nerves and turned around to face Selene.

Selene nearly shuddered at the cold look in Harry's emerald eyes.

"Selene…We need to talk."

**_To be continued_**

---------------------------------------

Sapphire: Well how was it? Was I too fast in the DracoSelene thing? Anyway, I just want to clear things up to those people who think that Selene is just leading them on. The truth is that Selene is confused as too whom she likes. However, she likes Draco more since they spent more time together (my fault) than she with Harry.

For those who don't want Draco/Harry to end up with a broken heart; don't worry! I'm not going to leave the one Selene won't choose in the dark. He will learn to love someone else; ok?

Good. I wouldn't want Draco and/or Harry fans to come after me with pitchforks and flaming torches.


End file.
